


It is green

by ifllamascouldfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifllamascouldfly/pseuds/ifllamascouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a little shit. Sam does not, in fact, have endless patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/gifts).



Sam likes the angels, he really does, and he's glad that Gabriel's getting back in touch with them, but when one of the angels, a slightly more human one with a tall grey-eyed sex-bomb of a vessel starts giving Gabriel the _eyes_ , he's not exactly happy. And when Gabriel does that _thing_ with his eyebrows and licks his lips and cocks his hip? Well, Sam isn't a saint. 

He drags Gabriel away, grip bruising on his wrist, and they're not even a room away from the goddamn supermodel angel when he shoves Gabriel up against the wall and  _bites_. Gabriel squirms, because  _goddamn,_ angels have a thing for biting, and Sam growls at him, and digs his teeth in deeper until he's almost drawing blood and there's going to be a massive hickey there because Gabriel doesn't heal the marks Sam gives him, he never does. Sam pulls back and licks the bruise, and snarls  _mine_ into Gabriel's skin, all hot breath and wet tongue, and he rips Gabriel's shirt open and dips his head lower.

Gabriel's panting when Sam's done marking up his  _entire chest, jesus christ Sambo, way to be an overachiever_ , and he looks up at Sam with a smirk that doesn't match his flushed face. "So," he says, "I'm guessing a threesome with Radiel is a no, then?"


End file.
